


Jessamine & Lemon Balm

by ink_inEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Full Moon, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Nice Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, Pre-Relationship, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Remus Lupin, Soft Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_inEden/pseuds/ink_inEden
Summary: Remus knew without fail when the full moon was approaching – not because of the light falling through their dormitory window or his decreasing tolerance for bullshit or his aching joints...No, he knew because of the huge black dog crawling into his bed at night.Carefully, Remus spread the duvet over both of them and buried his face in the soft dark fur of his canine friend. Even in his animagus form Sirius smelled like that god-awful muggle shampoo that he always begged Remus to buy for him every time they left Hogwarts for the holidays.Or a sweet story about how Moony and Padfoot just don't quite treat each other like anybody else
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Jessamine & Lemon Balm

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and I don't know where I was going with this story except for "Sirius' dirty boots on Madam Pomfrey's white hospital sheets" and "Protective Werewolf Moony". It was probably intended to be way longer than this but I already have several chaptered stories that I haven't posted because I struggle to make enough time for them - instead, I decided to finish this as a oneshot. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world depicted in this story. They belong to J. K. Rowling.**

//

Remus knew without fail when the full moon was approaching – not because of the light falling through their dormitory window or his decreasing tolerance for bullshit or his aching joints...No, he knew because of the huge black dog crawling into his bed at night.

Carefully, Remus spread the duvet over both of them and buried his face in the soft dark fur of his canine friend. Even in his animagus form Sirius smelled like that god-awful muggle shampoo that he always begged Remus to buy for him every time they left Hogwarts for the holidays. Still, Remus breathed in deeper, immediately feeling the calming effect of jessamine and lemon balm. Maybe, quite secretly, the smell was growing on him, too.

It didn’t take long for Sirius to stir in his arms, ever the restless marauder. It started with a wet tongue at Remus temple and eventually spread to the rest of his body. At first, Remus had thought it was weird that his friend did this whenever the moon was almost full. Soothing, yes, but weird nevertheless.

Over time, however, he realised that it diminished the aching in his joints, untied the knots in his muscles and made him relax in the feeling of being cared for. Apparently, Sirius’ dog instincts knew what he needed even though Remus’ human brain did not.

Suddenly, something wet dragged against the sole of his feet and Remus instinctively squirmed away, giggling. Of course, Sirius followed suit and started licking between his toes.

“Stop, Padfoot, stop!” Remus whispered breathlessly, completely forgetting about his wayward thoughts – which obviously had been Sirius’ intention. The huge dog hovered above him – carefully not putting any actual weight on his sore body parts – and gave him a stern look. “I promise!” Remus hissed exasperated and fondly at the same time. “I promise I won’t hurt my ‘stupidly brilliant but still stupid’ little brain.”

He wrapped his arms around the dog and pulled it down next to him. Sirius went willingly, having achieved his goal. Remus buried his face in the scented fur again and Sirius snuggled closer, aware of his inconsistent body temperature during the last few days.

“You’re the best.” Remus whispered sleepily and pressed a quick kiss behind one of the dog’s attentive ears. “My favourite dog.”

Sirius’ tail swished against his leg. Lazily, his friend started licking random body parts again, which he could reach without disturbing Remus’ hazy transition into a peaceful slumber. Remus could feel the faint touch on his cheek, his nose, his neck...like Sirius was trailing sloppy kisses along his skin.

Remus pressed closer. He knew he would wake up reeking of dogs’ breath, but secretly – as weird as it may be – he liked that smell, too.

~

_When Remus stepped into the room, the moisture of his hot shower still somewhat clinging to his skin, Sirius only began to fight against the heaviness in his eyelids._

_“Moony?” He mumbled sleepily and reached out his arm searching for Remus in the now vacant spot beside him. Remus kneeled down next to the bed and pushed some stray curls out of his friend’s face. Instinctively, Sirius snuggled closer into the touch and gave Remus a drowsy smile. “Moony-Moon.”_

_“I’m here, Pads, don’t worry.” Remus whispered softly and continued his gentle strokes, trying to calm his heart, in which the blood was bubbling like boiling water. Soft-Sirius had always been his favourite. When his hair was sleep-mushed, his skin so, so tender and his demeanour a little clingy._

_Sirius pushed his face into Remus’ neck and snuffled cutely. “Noooo.” He suddenly started whining and sat upright, looking adorably rumpled and confused. “You washed it off. Why did you wash it off?”_

_Remus sat down on the bed as well and picked on a piece of loose skin on his finger. “Don't you think it's weird?”_

_“Weird?!” Sirius looked offended, almost hurt. “You think Padfoot’s kisses are weird?!”_

_Remus blushed and Sirius did, too. “No! I just mean, I like…” Remus struggled to put his thoughts into words. “It makes me feel better, but you don’t have to do it if...if it makes you feel weird.”_

_Sirius shook his head vigorously before Remus had even finished. “Never. Padfoot loves taking care of you. Besides…” Bashfully, Sirius looked at him from under his eyelashes. “I like when you smell like me.”_

_“Oh.” A rush of adrenaline coursed through Remus’ veins, making him brave and daring. Slowly, he leaned forward until they were sharing the same air. Sirius’ breath hitched, his gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. Remus smirked. “Maybe you should replace those kisses then.”_

_Something snapped in Sirius then. He surged forward and -_

Remus startled awake. He groaned lowly and looked around, trying to orientate himself. He was still in his bed, but instead of snogging him senseless, Sirius was clinging to his middle – apparently having transformed back to human during the night – and sound asleep.

_Fuck._ Remus dropped back onto the mattress, cursing his own traitorous mind. He had dreamed about that conversation several times since it had happened, each time changing the ending. In reality, Sirius’ last confession had been such a mumbled mess that Remus wasn’t even sure anymore whether it was a by-product of his own imagination or not.

And Sirius had bolted out of the room before Remus could get as much as a word out. Of course, Sirius had returned to the dormitory just as fast since Professor McGonagall had absolutely no tolerance for him stomping around in his pyjamas in the Great Hall, no matter his reasons, but the moment was gone.

Sirius came back, loud and obnoxious, cursing McGonagall, cursing authorities, cursing the sun in the sky. He pushed Peter out of his bed, stole Remus’ blanket and flung himself on top of James until the world had aligned itself again and revolved around his hyperactive self.

Remus had checked himself into the hospital wing one day early because his brain was about to explode in his skull. In that night he had dreamt about locking Sirius in a broom cupboard, but then he woke up, still with a pounding head and aching limbs, missing him dearly.

~

Remus should probably be used to the onslaught of the transformation by now but it never failed to throw him off. Although his body didn’t change before the sun had fully set, it always started to reject his human habits while the moon was still invisible.

The twisting pain in his stomach made him halt in his steps and lean against the closest wall, trying to regain his breathing. He knew he should have eaten the bloody, raw steak the house elves had undoubtedly prepared for him but he hated it and everything it stood for. Instead he had stubbornly eaten chips and chocolate pudding, which would probably resurface soon in one way or another, judging by the violent stabs on his inside.

He didn’t want to get diarrhoea in the middle of a public hallway – he was almost at the hospital wing anyway – but another wave of pain made him stumble to the ground. He whimpered and curled into himself, hoping against hope that one of the Marauders would be able to sneak out of class and find him.

An image of black curls flashed before Remus’ eyes and he cursed himself for being so distant with Sirius ever since his latest dream. Remus assumed that it was an early reaction of the wolf to the dog hiding in Sirius, but just being around him normally made him feel increasingly better.

And although Sirius could be an unspeakable nuisance for about 25 days straight, he was nothing if not prepared to pamper Remus came _that_ time of the month. Hell, if he had asked Sirius probably would have transformed in the middle of the Great Hall just so Remus could snuggle with Padfoot.

Remus had been scared, though. Scared that Sirius would be able to sense what was going on in his mind. Scared that it might affect the wolf and the dog as well. He had heard enough of the occasional odd remarks from James to know that Padfoot and he had their own little peculiar dynamic. He couldn’t let his guard down even further so close to the transformation.

“Moony?” Suddenly, his nose was filled with the smell of jessamine and lemon balm nevertheless. Gentle fingers, soft from never having worked a day in his life and callused from their audacious adventures, pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes. “You need to breathe, pup.”

Carefully, Sirius dragged Remus’ body out of its tight ball and guided him towards his own voice until Remus was pressed against the juncture between his throat and his shoulder. Remus could feel Sirius’ even breathing against the shell of his ear and his erratic heartbeat against his chest. With a shaky inhale Remus gasped for air and released it with an involuntary whine, a mixture between distress and relief.

“Sssh.” Sirius rubbed his back in slow circles and played with the tips of his curly hair to soothe him. “It's gonna be okay. Just breathe for me.”

Remus clung to Sirius’ midriff like a lifeline, trying to level their breathing. The smell of his shampoo was even more dominant in the place where Remus’ nose was pressed against his skin. Remus could have cried in that moment because of the familiarity and comfort it provided.

“Do you want Padfoot?” Sirius whispered into his ear, making goose bumps erupt on Remus’ skin. Vehemently, he shook his head. “No...anybody could see.”

Sirius shrugged. “I’d still do it. For you.”

Remus drew back, staring at his friend. “Don’t say that.” He replied, voice small. “I need you by my side…for as long as…time allows at least.”

Sirius smirked and pushed a sweaty strand behind Remus’ ear, his hand lingering in place, and pressed their foreheads together. “Then, my dear Remus, let’s just forget time altogether.” His smile turned from mischievous to soft like only one Sirius Black could manage, making Remus’ insides churn. “Because I wanna stay by your side forever.”

Sirius bit his lip, uncertainty flitting through his eyes as they were boring into Remus’. It was one of these split seconds that seemed loaded, like they could only go one of two ways.

It was one of these moments in which Remus got this inexplicable craving to lean in and press their lips together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then again, it was also one of these moments in which Sirius might disappear before Remus even moved a muscle.

Remus knew which one would happen by the look in Sirius’ eyes and the worrying of his lip.

In the next split second, however, Remus was distracted by another realisation. Namely, that the churning he had felt before was actually due to his upset stomach. And while every normal person would have bolted at getting sick all over their robes, Sirius took that as a reason to stay and pat his back reassuringly.

~

The wolf observed the dog with watchful eyes and a snarl. Normally, it acted like a pup –overeager and boisterous. The wolf liked that. It liked the fight the dog put up although the wolf put it in its place every time. It liked the joyous nature the dog possessed, the way it treated the wolf as if they were friends belonging to the same pack. The wolf had never met a creature this utterly, foolishly unaware of its own strength – but also this fearless.

Now, however, the air was tainted with fear.

The wolf growled at the stag and the rat, so they would stop stinking everything out. Both of them flinched away, contaminating the air even more. The wolf turned its back on them in annoyance. They were no threat, even if the stag had a tendency to make use of its antlers if it was pissed at the wolf.

But the truth of the matter was that they were always wary of the wolf’s every move. The wolf could feel their distrust even if they were just roaming the forest together.

Slowly, the wolf started to circle the cowering dog.

The fear on the dog, though, that was new. The wolf didn’t like it – the dog normally had more reason than that. When the wolf breathed down the dog’s neck, it whined pitifully but bore its throat trustingly. Carefully, the wolf dug its teeth into the fur.

Immediately, it could hear the other two animals spring into action and felt the unpleasant sting of little claws on his face and a more noticeable jab in its hindquarters. Angrily, the wolf shook them off, hurling the dog of the ground by its neck. The dog whimpered in its grip, the sudden movement undoubtedly increasing the pain in its paw.

Hurriedly but gently, the wolf placed it back on the ground and licked its tangled fur until the smaller canine relaxed and nuzzled against its snout. With the obvious display of the dog’s trust, the stench of fear surrounding the other animals finally started to subside as well. Warningly, the wolf glared at those idiots before it picked up the dog once more. This time, the stag and the rat understood the message and let it.

The wolf turned around and broke into a gentle trot, carrying the dog away from the dangers lurking in the darkness of the forest. Quickly, the rat and the stag caught up with it. A silent understanding passed between them that each one of them would protect the dog from any further harm. Suddenly, the wolf was immensely soothed by their presence.

Despite the fact that the forest was inhabited by all sorts of nocturnal predators, they managed to reach the great grass without any incidents. Maybe for the first time, the wolf was happy that other animals feared it even more than the stag and the rat did from time to time. It was a lonely existence, yes, but very useful in that particular moment.

The rat calmed down the crazy tree – a skill that the wolf secretly begrudged it for – and the wolf carefully carried the dog into its den.

It wasn’t a particularly nice den. Especially, the smell drove the wolf wild sometimes. It wasn’t really comfortable either, but there were some gigantic, soft leaves lying around which the wolf quickly pulled to the spot where it had put the dog down.

Quickly, the wolf pushed the leaves into a cosy nest around the dog, careful not to jostle it. Happily, the dog wagged its tail showing its approval. The wolf preened a little and playfully licked its snout. Slowly returning to its usual playfulness, the dog barked, demanding more.

The rat and the stag tried to approach but the wolf immediately snarled at them. While they had helped bringing the dog to safety, they were still no canines. The wolf could care for the dog, not them. Luckily, they got the message and settled down in another corner without further fuss.

Satisfied, the wolf lay down beside the dog and engulfed it with its larger body, mindful not to put any weight on the dog’s injured paw. Immediately, the dog snuggled closer assaulting the wolf’s senses with happy pheromones and that odd artificial smell which the wolf had come to associate with it.

Of course, it smelled odd. It was an odd little dog after all.

Affectionately, the wolf licked its fur until the dog’s eyelids started drooping and it dozily buried itself deeper into the wolf’s side. The wolf felt almost dizzy because of the happy pheromones it was emitting itself. Even when the dog was well on its way into a peaceful slumber, the wolf continued the swipes of its tongue. It was determined to make the dog fell safe and cared for. _The best little dog._

~

When Remus opened his eyes, the sun had already dimmed to a soft orangey glow which was falling through the windows of the hospital wing. Of course, his three friends were already assembled next to his bedside with dark circles under their eyes but encouraging smiles on their faces.

James was standing tall like a soldier – with his weight heavily resting on Peter’s shoulders because he was still a lazy motherfucker. Peter looked like he couldn’t decide if it was more self-destructive to push James off in annoyance or let him be and Sirius had claimed the only stool next to the bed and mustered Remus like ‘the designated worried wife’ as James had dubbed it at another point in time.

“Give poor Pete some room to breathe, James.” Remus grinned, which left him with an alarmingly painful feeling in his face. He winced.

James dropped his arm from around Peter’s shoulders with a petulant expression on his face and Sirius quickly grabbed Remus’ hand before he had a chance to inspect the source of his distress. For a moment, Remus was distracted by the soft touch on his skin and the warm eyes staring back at him.

Of course, Sirius had to draw Remus’ attention to himself – he liked to be the centre of anyone’s attention at all times. Remus smiled, this time more carefully, and removed one of the leaves that were still stuck in Sirius’ hair from their expedition in the moonlight.

“You gotta be more careful, Pads.” He whispered fondly. He moved a little bit away from his friends to make room for Sirius on his bed sheets. Sirius followed suit immediately.

“You’re one to talk, Moony,” Sirius whispered back, settling against his pillows. “Always worrying us.” Carefully, he cradled Remus’ cheek in his hand, his thumb hovering over a spot near Remus’ upper lip that felt sensitive just with the ghost of a touch upon it.

“Ow.” He complained.

Sirius swayed closer, until his lips were only a breath away from Remus’, his eyes transfixed by the injury on Remus’ face. With so little space between them, Remus discovered little scratches on Sirius’ skin as well.

Guiltily, Remus reached up and dragged one finger across them. Sirius still didn’t move. Remus waited with bated breath, his heartbeat hammering loudly in his chest, hoping that maybe, _maybe_ Sirius would abandon the last few inches between them-

“Eh-em.” James cleared his throat pointedly and Sirius shot upright, blushing furiously. James grabbed Peter’s wrist. “Before Wormy and I are third-wheeling here again, I just wanted to announce that we are leaving because we have this...thing we need to get to.”

“What thing?” Peter asked in confusion at the same time as Sirius hastily said “yeah, me too” and tried to get up.

James gave Peter the evil eye before he pushed Sirius back down onto the bed. “No. You stay here and keep moony-ing. Pete and I have…detention with McGonagall. Very boring.”

“ _What?!”_ Peter exclaimed incredulously, but James was already dragging him out of the hospital wing. A bit miffed Sirius settled back onto the pillows. “James’s a dick.”

Remus gave him a fond look and spread his duvet over them both, hopefully obscuring Sirius’ dirty boots on the snow-white sheets from Madam Pomfrey’s watchful eyes. “You’re a dick.”

Sirius gasped and hit Remus’ chest lightly. “No, _you’re_ a dick!”

“Gentle, Pads.” Remus trapped his friend’s hands in place. “I’m still not quite patched together again.”

“See?!” Sirius muttered and snuggled his head against Remus’ shoulder, not even bothering to free himself from his grip. “Always have to worry about my dick in distress.”

“ _I’m_ the damsel in distress?”

Sirius blushed a little and dragged his index finger across Remus’ chest in an invisible pattern. “Well, maybe I am, too. Only sometimes, though.”

Remus chuckled and wrapped one arm around him. Subtly, he buried his nose in Sirius’ ink-black hair, filling his lungs with the signature smell of jessamine and lemon balm.

“Did anything bad happen tonight?” He mumbled reluctantly.

Sirius’ fingers wandered from his chest to his hair and gently pulled Remus’ head to his neck. “No,” he whispered while Remus closed his eyes and breathed him in even deeper. Softly, Sirius carded his fingers through Remus’ curls. For a second, it even felt as if he had placed a kiss there. Maybe Remus was already dreaming again. “You were perfect.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Update: If you'd like to read more, I posted an [alternative version (aka the unfinished first draft) of the hospital wing scene](https://robotinelysio.tumblr.com/post/627545925773131776/deleted-scene-remus-grills-sirius-about-the-full) on tumblr :)


End file.
